


Forget me not

by Night2ingale



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Romance, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night2ingale/pseuds/Night2ingale
Summary: The life of a sorceress is never dull and a young girl used to think that a life so full of riches and worship that you could never feel alone. However being a sorceress wasn't what she expected, especially when she realised just why people took such an interest in her." Do not forget me as I move onDo not forget me as I leave ,The path I have chosen is too dark for you to followForget me notI'll find us home "





	1. Chapter 1

“ Great things are born of fire , its known to purge , to cleanse. but I know fire as an enemy of life. It does not only burn the shadows into light , but also people and so we become lanterns until we too burn out. “

A winters day with new fallen snow was what a young girl in the streets of Novigrad woke up to. She sat by the window staring out as the flakes danced through the cool air. Her first snowfall, her emerald eyes lit up at the sight as she waited for her parents to wake so she could explore the new land that seemed to appear where the dull streets once lay.   
But at the same time she felt ill , a pain in her stomach , aching, tormenting , as if she had not eaten in weeks and yet she could not bring herself to eat anything at all. She pressed her button nose against the cool glass of the window when she heard the old creaking of the door. 

“ Lyra , come away from there ,you’ll catch a cold . What are you doing out of bed ? “ 

A voice so gentle and sweet it was almost angelic spoke with worry and concern as a woman with hair like a fox , a brilliant red but strands of grey ran through it proving the passing of time left its mark on everyone. She hurried over to the young girl and pried her away from the window , tucking her back into bed.   
Lyra didn’t fight back as the cramps got worse. She was a small child , only 8 winters old but easily mistaken for 6. She curled back up in bed , her ginger hair in little ringlets covering the pillows. 

“ But mamae , look outside , it’s magic “ 

She spoke with such wonder and delight that it brought a gentle smile to her mothers thin lips as she looked down at her daughter with loving eyes. Concern and worry had aged her face. Was this child to live ?. She glanced over at the window noticing the snow but she held no childlike innocence in her mind. Snow was no longer a beautiful thing in her eyes , it was cruel and cold and had taken her mother away , now she feared it would take her daughter too. 

“ I know little one but you need to rest. Papa is gone to get some herbs for you. Is the pain any better ? “   
She shook her head with sad eyes as her mother placed a hand on her forehead and sighed softly. No fever, while this was good news it almost made her worry. She could find no reason as to why the girl was so sick. 

“ No fever , that’s good. I’ll go and make you some soup , will you try and eat for me ? “ 

She nodded but she doubted she would be able to eat a thing and so she was left alone , looking out the window at the gentle flakes that seemed to mock her , they were wild and free where as she was stuck in a bed as she had been for the past week.   
As the day passed and night followed Lyra fell into a deep sleep , restless , tormented by the growing pain that spread across her body causing every limb to become stiff. As cries below on the streets reached her ears , she whimpered in her sleep , her body curling up tightly , fists clenched as a layer of sweat covered her skin. The pain worsened but she could not wake , she felt so weak , so very weak . Her eyes opened and she looked at the cracked ceiling , tears streaming down her face , she had not the strength to cry out or scream. 

Am I dying ? 

She thought to herself as she lay in deafening silence , alone and scared. She looked over at the window to see the sun had set and left only darkness , the snowflakes that had been so graceful and beautiful was now menacing and cold .   
Lyra felt something building in her , hot , burning through her skin like her veins where on fire but instead of feeling powerful she felt like she was slipping , being drowned , she couldn’t breath and the pain had cause white lights to dance before her eyes , her back arched as she lost control of her body , the burning intensified , her lips opening in a silent scream.   
Until suddenly she burst , it came from her hands , blue fire and spread like an ocean around her , soon flowing from every inch of her body, in waves that destroyed everything in its path , she could feel it drowning her but it did not burn her skin.   
The flames covered everything , and noise began to fade , she could hear some screams but they became dull and distant until the world went black and she fell to darkness.   
The moment she lost conciousness the flames turned to white smoke and disappeared leaving only ash where the small cottage once stood , a little girl lay in a bed of ash , nothing else remained, like a phoenix she would be the only one to rise. 

But like moths to flames people gathered to see what had illuminated the streets and one man cried out.

“ Here is the chosen of the eternal flame , she who has been cleansed of sin and delivered to us safe from harm. “ 

 

The first thing she heard was footsteps on the wooden floor , small and light she knew straight away who was approaching her. She opened her eyes , hiding the pain of the distant memory and found herself looking up into eyes as dark as the night sky. The girl was small and skinny , with pointed ears. An elf , yet Lyra didn’t care about such things .. In fact Lyra cared about her … more than she liked to admit and so she giggled as the girl sat up on her bed beside her with a goofy smile lying down her head besides hers.

“ Good Morning to you too Fearai “ 

She responded with a devilish smile as she sat up kicking the covers off her. She was quiet however as it seemed the other apprentices where not awake yet.   
Fearai giggled 

“ Good Morning Lyra , were you dreaming again ? “ 

Lyra shrugged , as she tried to avoid it , taking the hint as always Fearai didn’t inquire any further instead she smiled brightly 

“ I had a dream , we were sorceress and the lodge asked us to join them but we said no and went off and created our own group and I had a pet dragon “ 

Lyra laughed at her friends idea , of course she would think of such a thing. A dragon ?. Not a good idea but she decided not to crush her friends dreams. If she had nice ones why ruin them. She smiled and nudged her friend 

“ What about my pet dragon ?” 

Fearai giggled at the nudge and returned it , though hers was more gentle 

“ No silly , you have a panther, cause you like cats.”

Lyra smiled as she thought of having a giant cat , highly illogical but it was a nice idea. But the smile quickly disappeared as the other apprentices woke up and Fearai sadly returned to her bed. The headmistress would come soon and the school was not here to provide friendship and since Fearai was falling behind in her studies the headmistress would not be pleased.Lyra tied up her hair as she prepared for the start of a new day. She looked down at her locket , and remembered her vow. 

“ I will help people with my magic , never again shall I hurt them. Never again shall I use fire. “


	2. Chapter 2 : Moving on

“ LYRA FOCUS “ 

Lyra jumped as the headmistress screamed at her , she had been gazing not so subtly over at Fearai to see how her spell was going, she had forgotten all about her own. Conjuring spells were difficult and didn’t work like other spells , it only took a moment for you to lose control.   
But unlike the others who had conjured spirit creatures like wolves , snakes and other dangerous things , Lyra had the tiniest kitten in her palm. It looked around curiously but made no move.   
Lyra couldn’t understand why she was so nervous , her palms felt hot and sweaty , her heart rate pounding and yet she had everything under control but she still felt as though she was panicking. There was no logic to it.   
She looked around at the other apprentices , a boy , Deanim , He seemed to think that summoning a snake was a good idea. The snake let out a hiss that seemed to make him freeze , Lyra stood there immobilised with fear as if it was her being faced down. Her eyes widened in fear 

“ NO “ 

She screamed as the snake bit his palm and the headmistress clapped her hands causing all the familiars to disappear in a puff of blue smoke. She went over like a woman of war and raised her hand high before slamming it down across the back of the boys head , he fell back curling up 

“ YOU ALL NEED TO LEARN DISCIPLIN . LYRA GO TO YOUR HANDLER NOW . I WISH TO SEE YOU BOTH IN MY OFFICE “ 

Lyra winced but no longer felt fear , instead she was angry , angry at the fact the woman dared to shout at her , angry that she had struck the boy. Had she been paying better attention to everyone instead of fixing her eye makeup then that wouldn’t have happened. Lyra stood up tall and looked up at the headmistress boldly , her emerald eyes shining with anger

“ And I wish to see you doing your job “ 

She spoke highly , bold and proud just like a sorceress only she didn’t hold the power to back up herself.The other apprentices went silent and Fearnai looked over in fear as the Highmistress froze , her eyes narrowing as all colour left her face. Instead of shouting further she pointed to the door for the apprentices to leave but before Lyra could turn to go , she felt her arm been grabbed roughly. 

“ Except you , you will wait here . I will get your handler myself “ 

Lyra felt a flutter of fear fill her , but anger was most dominant. She nodded and stood silently as she left. When alone she felt numb , devoid of feeling. The anger had disappeared , she took a seat practically falling onto it and lying there in a mess. As she thought back on what happened , the emotions felt like a distant memory , like she wasn’t there she was just an onlooker. It confused her greatly but she didn’t have long to linger on it For her Handler walked in , graceful as an angel , Lyra admired her beauty greatly , with long brown hair in gentle curls reaching down to her waist freely , skin as pale and soft as snow and chocolate eyes which looked like they could melt the coldest of hearts yet right now those eyes were filled with concern and Lyra looked down , her hands behind her back as she played with her fingers , her feet pointing inward as she stood now nervous … She didn’t like to disappoint her. 

“ Was she hurt ? “ 

Her handler asked calmly as she glanced over to look at Lyra , Lyra could feel that her Handler Patcia Orian. A sorceress who specialised in the unusual field of spirit magic , a difficult school to learn and one most saw as pointless as it took so long to learn something practically. It was mostly theory. Yet Lyra had seen the power she handler , it frightened and excited her. 

“ No , though were I her handler I would ensure she was so that she would learn respect. This is not the first time she has disturbed class , always focused on others , never controlling her emotions , random outbursts , she is a mess. “ 

The headmistress glowed with fury but Patcia didn’t even flinch. 

“ Come now , she was speaking the truth by the way your reacting , She is simply dedicated to her studies and wishes her teacher to be so as well . Is this not what we desire in our students ? “ 

Lyra stood trying hard not to show her surprise but failed as usual , she could never hide her emotions , something she knew she had to learn if she was to ever succeed at being a sorceress. 

“ I refuse to teach her any longer , She has no skill , no creativity , she will amount to nothing . Because of my respect for you I have taught her for this long but she is just using up resources. She will never be a sorceress “ 

Lyra couldn’t hide the pain those words had caused , each word like a dagger to her heart. If she was not to be a sorceress , what was she to be ? , where did she fit ? She would be thrown to the streets.   
She felt the familiar stinging in her eyes and quickly began rubbing at them as not to cry but she failed as the tears streamed down her face. 

The headmistress looked at her with a look of pure disgust and hatred 

“ Look at her Patcia , unable to even control her emotions “ 

Yet Patcia stood calmly , looking unmoved by the situation 

“ It is you who is the fool , their is power in her emotions , can you not sense the change in her aura now as she grows upset. It is you who lacks creativity and insight. I should never have brought Lyra here , She needs the best teachers not you. Come Lyra we are leaving this place “ 

The headmistress looked at the fellow sorceress in shock 

“ And just where will you bring her ? , No other school would touch her. “ 

“ Actually , Lyra has received an invitation from Aretuza , in two weeks she will be studying with some of the best sorceresses in the world as per y request “ 

“ You are taking a big risk “ 

Patcia looked down at Lyra who was staring at her feet as she slowly stopped crying. She didn’t understand what was happening but what she feared most was the wrath of Patcia . 

“ Indeed I am , but magic is a game of risk and I play for the highest win. “   
With that Patcia walked out ignoring the Headmistress calling out to her , as far as she was concerned the conversation was over. “ 

Lyra followed quickly , stumbling a little as she tried to copy her mentors walk. But Patcia didn’t call her out on it instead walked calmly back to her room. 

“ Lyra , do not hold back your tears , lets them out “ 

She spoke softly as she shut the door behind them. She pointed at the sofa and Lyra sat down , curling up on the sofa as she sobbed quietly. Patcia took a seat at he desk and looked over calmly 

“ Every Sorceress feels emotions Lyra , its not about not feeling them , its about hiding them until you can be alone. We all cry at times , all get angry but we cannot let others know this , however saying that , their are other ways to hide our cards and you will learn them in time.   
Always remember your emotions bring you power , when nothing else is left you will always have your emotions which means you always can climb back up “ 

With that , she said no more and let the young girl of 15 years cry until she was fast asleep. 

“ My mentor .. she wasn’t like most , she saw something in me , something she didn’t understand but instead of being scared or jealous she was curious. “


End file.
